futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Wastelands: No More (Map Game)
The old world is gone. It died on this exact date, 100 years ago. It died in an instant, with the flash of a thousand nuclear bombs, brighter than the sun. The old society possessed the means to destroy themselves, and to our horror, did. They, in their differences and squabbles, used the nuclear option, and brought down their entire world with them. In one day, billions died, thousands of cities were wiped from the face of the earth, and the rest of the world was transformed into an irradiated and depopulated wasteland. Society crumbled, and we now call these years, between 2038 and 2060, the Age of Darkness. But we, as humans, persevere. We’ve gone through many similar catastrophic events in our distant past. The Toba Eruption, the Bronze Age Collapse, the Black Death, we rebounded from all these events, and this one was no different. Slowly at first, but surely, people started to form bands, then tribes and clans, and eventually, nations. We began looking outwards. We explored the world and rediscovered the secrets lost to us during the Age of Darkness. We rediscovered what it meant to be a prospering and flourishing species. We entered, and are still in, the Age of Resurgence. It’s hard to think that just 100 years ago, we were a species in decline, and we had to start over basically from scratch. In the span of a single lifetime, we healed ourselves, and the world around us. We’ve re-established government, electric power, global trade, the Internet, the United Nations, pretty much everything that the old world took for granted. Hell, we’re even planning to go to the Moon again, just for kicks. We are like phoenixes; we built our new society on the ashes and rubble of the old. 100 years ago, on this very day, our forefathers turned this world into a wasteland. They destroyed themselves, and crippled our planet. We have nursed ourselves, and the world, back to life, and I am proud to say, as you should be proud to hear, that Earth is a wasteland no more. -Incumbent Floridian President Tristan Nuñez, in his Apocalypse Day speech, August 15, 2138 Backstory WIP See this for more. The Apocalypse August 15, 2038, 9:41 am EST. We don’t know who fired the first nuclear bomb; whether it be the Americans, the Chinese, or someone or something completely different. However, we do know that between 3,000 and 4,000 nuclear bombs were detonated worldwide, destroying most major cities, killing around 5 billion people (most of those died of starvation in the weeks following the Apocalypse, and not in the nuclear attacks themselves), causing a nuclear winter, temporarily irradiating as much as 48% of Earth’s surface beyond the safe point for humans, and completely destabilizing human civilization and the old world order. Most areas in Europe, North America, Asia and Oceania were reduced to ash and rubble, with the few scattered survivors reduced to scavengers, left for dead in a completely changed world. In Africa and South America, ethnic conflict, famine and disease ran rampant after the international community disappeared from the map. The world was forever changed by this catastrophic and momentous event. The Resurgence By the 2050s, the world had not recovered much. Huge swathes of the planet still laid in ruins, and although by this point, the radiation in the air had eased enough to allow safe human occupation of most parts of the globe, the nuclear winter still hung around. Most people were still reduced to hunter-gatherers and scavengers. However, civilization had restarted again. Scavenger bands began to evolve into settlements, and those settlements began forming into nations. Most of the establishment of the nations and world powers that we know today rose in the 2060s, 2070s, and 2080s. During this time, nations like the USMA, Florida, California, Cascadia, Yucatan (now South Mexico), Switzerland, the Slavic Horde (which later dissolved into the nations of Eastern and Central Europe), the two Chinas, Honshu, Ezo, and Egypt came into being. Rules General Rules *'Be civil, please. '''No racial, homophobic or sexist slurs are allowed, and swear words should be limited to comments (though we would prefer you not use them entirely). *'Plausibility is key. You can’t just randomly decide to annex some rump state in New England as Pakistan on the first turn or something stupid. Keep the stupidity dial down low. 'Implausibility will be met with a warning the first two times, the third time, it’s a 5 turn ban, do it again and it’s a permanent ban. The same applies to mods '(if you’re going to volunteer to create turns and moderate implausibility, why would you create implausibility?).' *'Mods, please don’t be biased. If anyone suspects a mod (or anyone, really) of bias, contact the Creator or other mods. Mod bias will be dealt with by a vote including the Creator, the Co-Creator, and all mods other than the mod accused of bias. *'''The Creator‘s word goes above all else. *'If you are inactive for more than 6 turns, your nation will be removed from the player nations and your modship will be revoked as well (if applicable).' *'If you would like to leave the game, please comment.' Gameplay Rules *'Please announce which nation you want to play in the comments before signing up. '''The Creator, or occasionally, a moderator, will inform you of the lore of said nation and give you the go-ahead. *'Wars will be settled with an algorithm. Algorithm responses are the responsibility of the mods (although you could do your own algos if you wanted to, there’s nothing stopping you from doing so). *'You must have built up at least two years of tension with another nation for war to be declared. ' *Nuclear weapons do not exist as of the start of this map hame, however, 'you may create nuclear weapons. The process of creating a nuclear weapon takes 10 years/turns. '''Beware the consequences of this action, however, for the world was obliterated in nuclear fire just 100 years before the start of this map game, and no one will take kindly to the rebirth of the nuke. *'When integrating puppets/client states, 'you must keep in mind that: You must have had the puppet/client state for at least 10 years, and at least 80% of the people residing in the puppet/client state must hold a positive opinion of the parent nation. Integration lasts for 5 years and there is a heightened chance of rebellion during that time. *'Technology levels are roughly at 2009 baseline levels, 'give or take a few years depending on the country. *'Breaking any of the Gameplay rules counts as an implausibility strike. The Council of Deities Working Behind the Scenes (Mods) * The Authority, Who Rules All Under Heaven (The Creator): 'Derpmaster * '''The Vice-Authority: 'Eledec * 'Primary Demigod: 'Lonix * 'The Cartographer: 'Kuro Map Coming soon. List of Nations WIP See this. Players * '''Switzerland: Godhead of All Above or Below Heaven not open yet Gameplay 2140 GAME NOT OPEN YET Category:Map Games Category:Proposed Map Games Category:Wastelands: Map Game Category:Wastelands: No More (Map Game)